


Bringing in the New Year Right

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: As the year comes down to an end, fear of what to come is pushed aside by pure ecstasy





	

So...that was felt it like to have a penis. 

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, the dildo having accumulated to her body with the ingenious charm attached to. It felt as if it belong to her and the harness had disappeared only to be replaced by her own penis with a set of testicles. Thankfully it wasn't too large, but either way it felt amazing as she stroked it. And it looked even more bizarre her heavy breast accompanied the scenery. Ron was waiting for her. She shortened her hair, bandaged her breasts down, and slipped on the clothes. They still hung a bit and she frowned, casting one last charm as they adjusted themselves to fit just right.  After a moment of the jitters she stepped out of the bathroom into their charmed bedroom. Back at Hogwarts. And the scenario was extraordinary--for one, even as Head Girl (or boy in that case), she'd never be given the duty to help a student serve detention. Also, detentions hardly ever took place is the classroom in way they were doing so. There were so many things wrong with it and the logical part of her was reproachful. However, the perverted part of her locked that part of her in the closet for the day.  _You hush, you won't ruin my fun_ , she responded. Her lips curled into a smile as she fixed her green and silver tie, slipping into the role with ease.

"Weasley hmm? What a surprise."

She smirked as a sneer was presented. Let the games begin.

 

***********

 

Harry felt a nude body that was slightly larger than his lover's; more muscular. The undeniable throes of passion chimed in his ears as a hot mouth kissed the nape of his neck. Merlin, would they make the night? He didn't know, but he could die that way at that moment. Grey eyes met with his and their lips clashed; hands intertwined as they continued on for how ever many times they'd fucked and Merlin...God, it felt too good. He slid in his turn and all three of them were drenched in hot sweat that one tongue licked off the tip of Harry's nose. Only two hours to sleep and it'd be bliss.

"On your back," he murmured, licking caramel kissed skin as Harry never noticed how hazel his eyes were. They were brighter in passion despite the hooding; refusing to hide the lust that glared brightly. He was given a nod and an alabaster hand almost glowed as it traced the contours of his body. He reached his cock; almost angry in its pulsating and begging to be serviced. He gave the hardness a soothing kiss along with his lover and they moved in unison down the shaft as it twitched in response. The hand running through his hair was clumsy but found it's way as his tongue made its way back up; meeting another dripped wet tongue as they moved up and down rhythmically. He knew him only after four times; where the veins were and how the head was shaped. They'd been traced hundreds of times and they'd be traced more. Pinker lips pulled all of him in greedily as Harry watched in awe. 

"Not fair," Harry scolded softly as grey eyes twinkled in mirth. A caramel hand entangled in blond hair and he smirked as his cock was rammed further into Draco's throat. Violent gagging didn't stop him; it only seem to invigorate him as he attempted to hum in pleasure. A whimper came as the long thickness exited for him and he gasped for air. His face looked beautiful in the moonlight; filthy yet still so pretty as his mouth hung slightly open in anticipating. He went for more and Harry gripped his hair as he took it back in; shoving him down forcefully and holding him down for a long agonizing time. More violent gagging; more bile and saliva running from those pretty pink lips as he reluctantly go and Draco just as reluctantly pulled off. In his gasping he was still hungry for more. He licked up the shaft sloppily and his face was even more wet as grey eyes met with hazel. 

It was going to end in two hours. Was it just that? Harry felt a tightening in his chest as he watched them, grimacing that he preferred caramel over alabaster before greedily shoving the cock in his own mouth. Grey eyes flashed as hazel eyes met green ones and he smiled inwardly, feeling him roughly working his way down his throat. More saliva mixed in as a bony hand gripped in his own hair and forced his down so roughly his nose nearly bent. Grey eyes and green eyes met angrily. The line was drawn that night.

 

***********

 

"Right here in the shop?"

George kissed his wife's neck softly, his hands softly caressing the small bump that growing as she leaned against his caressing. "It's closed. No small child to care for as of the moment. Let's just pretend we're kids--"

"Should we run to Knockturn Alley and get that dildo that attaches to the woman's body?"

George looked her incredulously. The modern day achievements by means of magic. _What a world_ , he thought in amusement as he said, "Like she can feel when she's--"

Angelina giggled, giggling harder when he started to laugh. "In some cases it's even gotten women pregnant by women."

"You know what, Ms. Johnson? I would suck your cock. But I'd be damned if I let you fuck me with. I'm the only top here," he murmured in her ear as she snorted. He slapped her bum harshly. "You should get it. But put on a disguise. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh right, because you have such a fantastic reputation as it is." She gasped when he smacked her arse harder. "George--"

"Did I hurt you?"

Angelina was quiet for a long time and he saw her turn her face shyly away from him. "You're making me wet, actually."

He caressed her for a long while as she bent over slightly. He wanted to see if she was just teasing him. She had a terrible habit of doing so. He slowly and carefully pulled her trousers down, taking a deep breath when he saw that indeed she was very wet. They'd never done anything like that before. A small playful pat was one thing. Angelina was athletic, but she was still so fragile to him; especially with the impending birth of their daughter. He hesitated.

"Please, love," she begged. "Harder."

His hand shook a bit before he brought it down. An angry red mark appeared across her bum. He rubbed it softly as she whimpered, clutching the counter and poking it out more.  _Fucking hell_ , he thought as he brought his hand down again.

 

************

 

Ginny covered her stomach shyly as the sisters led her to the lively gay bar pumping harshly with music. As soon as she felt Daphne's hand around her waist, the uncomfortable feeling of having her belly exposed went away and she reluctantly her hands if only to let her hold her closer. It was really odd; but it was the sort of odd feeling that made her feel like she'd float away. She glanced at her reflection in a window, pausing at the both of them together and not being able to help but think how damn good they looked not because of the way they looked but that they were together. She hadn't even felt that way when she been with Harry. Daphne embraced her closer. 

"We do look amazing, don't we?"

"Gorgeous--but come on already! I'm ready to get sloshed," Astoria said excitedly as she rushed past them, yanking both of them towards the entrance. It took about five minutes for them to be let in and Ginny felt so out of place there for a moment, getting looks from women and compliments on her outfit as she smiled politely. Her eyes stayed on Daphne. How could she have been so lonely? She looked so alive there and people were looking at her as she danced--Ginny included. Astoria had already started dancing wildly, letting out a loud excited scream as she wrapped her legs around a random man and shook her head madly. Daphne pulled Ginny closer, moving with the music as Ginny swayed along. She had so many questions to ask her. About her beautiful tattoo that covered the majority of her arm, what she liked to eat, and where was she when Ginny was so lost? In  six hours she was fascinated. In one more hour, she was ready to just toss her heart at her.  _Have it_ , she'd say.  _Take it and just keep it. I don't know why I feel so strongly for you but I do. And just in these four hours you've made me feel more like myself. So it's only right you have it. I think it belongs to you and I'm no thief._

"I am utterly obsessed. It is scaring me," she whispered in her ear. Daphne caressed her face and leaned into whisper back.

"Let us share our fear then. Throw all caution to the wind. Be the Gryffindor you are."

Ginny hit her playfully, smiling and then kissing her softly.

 

 *************

 

She walked back and forth as Weasley wrote his parchment, shaking her her head in amusement. "I would've done worse than this. Twenty dung bombs set off in the girls restroom. Gryffindors have no decency--hope you're writing down those sentences."

They paused for a moment, trying not to break resolve as Ron coughed by a snort. She couldn't take it anymore. Twenty minutes of it and her  _cock_ was aching. Was it because of the situation? Or did men go through that sort of the thing all the time? The need to feel release was torture. Her poor Ron. What he must've experienced through puberty! She'd gained a new respect for him. "That's enough, Weasley. I have a proposition for you."

"Leave me alone, Granger," he muttered miserably as he continued to scribble down on his parchment. 

"No really. Not only will I dismiss all the future detentions scheduled with me, I'll make up a little white lie and ask our professor to give you the points you lost back. You lost a lot of them, didn't you?"

He stopped writing, glaring at her as she leaned on his desk. "What could it hurt, Weasley? Or--I can tell them you weren't cooperative and you can have detention with the professor instead."

"You slimy--that's fucking blackmail," he snapped angrily as Hermione only raised an eyebrow.

"I like to think of it as a mutual arrangement. You have a choice."

He "battled inwardly" for a while, but by the look in Ron's eyes she knew him well. It was exciting him just as it was exciting her. "Alright Granger. What do I have to do?"

"You've ever sucked cock before?"

"No," he sputtered out.

"Ah--remember Weasley. You'll spend the last of your seventh year scrubbing floors and tattering up those rags you call clothes far more."

His expression falter and he burst out in laughter as Hermione tried to bite back hers. "Bloody hell, Hermione--you've study those fucking Slytherin bastards far too well!"

"Shut up Weasley," she coughed off, trying to get back her resolve. She was having far too much fun to break it then. "On your knees or suffer the consequences."

"How do I know you're going to keep your word?"

"You're right. You don't."

He gave her scowl, but after a long pause he did get to his knees and fumbled with the zipper too long for Hermione's taste. She smack him lightly in the head. "You're sucking cock, Weasley, not tying a knot."

"I'm getting to it--sodding prat," he muttered, staring at the cock glumly. Hermione smiled down at him, raising an eyebrow as he gave her a wink back. Not proper roleplay etiquette, but she really didn't care anymore. It mattered not as all as soon as Ron took the cock between his lips. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise, grasping his ginger hair as he moved it in and out his mouth slowly. Oh Merlin, it felt good. She came within minutes, moaning and gasping sharply as Ron slowly down. She looked down at him, her mouth slightly open for a moment before mouthing "did I come in your mouth". He opened his mouth and showed the pool on his tongue. 

"You have a nice mouth, Weasley," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair lazily. "Be honest, did you like it?"

Her handsome husband blushed, nodding shyly. "You were all defiant early. I knocked the great Ron Weasley down a couple of notches did. You can suck it again, if you want."

He glanced up her, their eyes meeting as he took her in again. The way Ron moved up and down was mesmerizing; seeing her lips wrapped around her was a scene she wanted engraved in her mind. She should be worried? No, because those lips belonged to her. He knew as she looked up at him and she was gasping sharply again, attempting to hold back and suddenly feeling envious of men for being able to feel that burst far easier than she ever did just because of the change of genitals. And thankful that she was experiencing it with Ron; only him. She rammed into him accidentally and almost pulled off immediately but he kept on, made the most delicious humming sound that made her lose it. He pulled off, his lips wet and come dripping down his chin. She leaned forward slightly to wipe it with her fingers and Ron kissed the remnants off softly.

"Fuck the roleplay," Hermione said quickly, grabbing her wand and taking off the charm. Ron stood up, grinning as she yanked him the collar and kissed him hungrily.

 

**********

 

Harry and Draco crashed their lips into each other as they both experienced him; Blaise deeply buried in Draco with his cock and buried deeply with him tongue. He felt a curl, gasping sharply and grasping onto a just as lost Draco as he rode Blaise eagerly. His eyes were heavily lidded, his lithe form arched erotically as he had a hard enough time just staying up as a tongue explored him hungrily. He moved in Draco's rhythm along Blaise's tongue, pausing to let it swirl inside before getting back to rhythm. Forty five minutes to go before the New Year and Harry was going insane with lust. He ground against the mouth that orally tortured him; hands that grabbed his arse roughly and a tongue that explored him further than he could have ever had imagined. He felt a string of come on his chest suddenly. Afterwards, he lost it himself. It covered the prior splattered across him as he continued stroke himself. Another swipe of the tongue inside and a buck inside of Draco--they were hard within an instance.

There was a nibble to his cheek as he climbed off, stumbling next to Blaise and pulling him in for another kiss they shared, his musky smell and taste given back softly. Draco rested on top of Blaise, joining in. He couldn't tell who was who and it didn't mattered as several pairs rubbed against each. Tongues tasted tongues, teeth nibbled lips, and saliva swallowed hungrily without any sort of thought. Three hours was far too short. Couldn't he just stay forever? It was fantastic. All three of them together was far too addictive. Could it work? He was almost afraid of not being able to experience it again. Then he heard a soft whisper that he almost missed and would have if he didn't already felt so drawn to it.

"Fuck me. Both of you."

He shared a look with Draco, who had a wicked grin on his face that was terribly contagious. He  _did_ ask them, after all.

 

***********

 

 The spanking made George want to be rough with Angelina and it was frustrating knowing that she welcomed it as he finished it off, admiring his prominent hand print on her bum.

"Angelina Weasley, you are going to be the death of me, woman! How was I to know you were so kinky?"

"You never asked to do anything different. Besides," she responded as she gingerly stood up and grinned at him. "It's good as it is."

"But apparently it can get better," he murmured against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, me, Fred and soon Roxanne--any better than that?"

"Well if we're going to go that far, you're right. But I mean sex-wise really."

Angelina shook her head as he went on without shame. "Technically, I'm doing the work for both twins--"

"GEORGE!"

"--I live through my actions for my twin. It's why I always shag you double the amount of time."

"Would you have shared me, George," she asked in amazement, looking truly amused instead of offended. His lovely wife could not be sunk. It was why there was no doubt in his mind he'd always be in love with her. She was right. They were starting a new year. Each year better than the next. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Because he knew in his heart Fred would give his blessing. He always felt him and that was all that mattered those days. As he looked as his wife, thought of his son and his daughter, he was far more excited for what to come than he ever had been. 

"No. Fred was a greedy motherfucker and I'm just as bad."

"No shame at all--"

"We would've tried to clone you or spit-roast you."

"That actually sounds kind of hot in both instances. Could you imagine?"

"No I couldn't, you fucking pervert!"

Angelina's laughter made him even happier--and quite randier. "Alright, you promised me to break the record. Let's get to it!"

 

*********

"Take me home." 

As much fun as she was having dancing and having fun, feeling her so close was driving Ginny wild with lust. Daphne could see it and she smiled softly, nodding. They looked for Astoria, who was leaving with a lesbian couple herself. Ginny laughed at the incredulous look on Daphne's face as Astoria gave an excited wave back. She was sure even with the pounding music she could hear the phrase "have fun". They exited the club, amused by Astoria's display and not high from alcohol but from each other. It was exhilarating. Not only scary because of new feelings, but scary because it probably wouldn't last. Daphne embraced her and Ginny rest her head on her shoulders as they stood there. The world disappeared as she listening to her heart, smelled her perfect scent, and felt her soft nearly white skin. 

"It's not love yet."

"No," Daphne said back softly, rubbing her arm affectionately. "It's just new. Scary and exciting--it's how I felt when I discovered that I could fall in love with a girl. So many things are saying that it's wrong and odd and it shouldn't work. But there's something about someone that knows what it's like to be who you are far more than a boy could."

"How about with me?"

Daphne's smile faltered. "That's the problem. It's back to that. Now, how in the hell did you manage that, Ginerva Weasley?"

They embraced each other again and Ginny felt tears falling down her cheeks. It was getting even scarier. She'd had to slow down or she'd fall hard--they'd only just known each other. Maybe Daphne thought her to be extremely pretty and it was superficial. Because Ginny knew that she found Daphne to be so amazingly gorgeous; so fucking amazing to look at. In the back of her mind she kept asking why her? Why her at all? Why would someone that looked like Daphne would even find her extremely pretty when Daphne was...it didn't even matter. They faded as soon as Ginny decided to kiss her there and the noises completely disappeared. All she could do was feel. Thirty minutes until the New Year, she thought as she glanced at a nearby clock.

"I'm going to make you come into the new year," Daphne whispered in her ear, boisterous laughter spilling from her lips as Ginny joined in. They wrapped their arms around each, content to make just that happen.

 

**********

 

"Fucking hell, Mione--if only you knew how you looked," he whispered as he lied on his back, his legs spread waiting for her. Her hair was back to her normal length because he'd asked. Ron's blue eyes were glowing. If only he knew how he looked. If only he knew that along with making her wet without ease, just his blue eyes made her hard without ease. She grabbed the lube, massaging him and taking his cock in her mouth as she wiggled one finger in. He squirmed underneath, moaning softly as the large hands she loved explored her tresses lovingly. She closed her eyes, a second finger entering as he unintentionally fucked her mouth softly. She stood still and let him, shoving the third finger in and scissoring to stretch. 

"Please--now."

She didn't even pause to make sure. She was just as ready as him. Pulling off reluctantly, she tickled the rim with her tip. It was such an indescribable feeling. And as much as she loved everything about being a woman, it would be a feeling she'd never forget. Pushing in slowly, they moaned in unison as he wrapped around her smugly. She stopped, taking deep calmer breaths in fear of letting loose far too soon. Then something occurred to her. She fumbled for her wand. But a large hand stopped her.

"Don't worry, love."

"But Ron--"

"I don't care. Anyway it happens--if it happens. Together. I don't care," he insisted softly. Tears fell down her cheeks suddenly. The shame of not being able to do so in the way she had wanted. But...it was together. He was right.  _Let what will happen, happen. No matter what. Together_. She nodded with a smile that he returned, kissing his hand and entering inside him deeply. He arched, clutching the sheets as she nearly fell on top of him at the feeling of him wrapped so tightly around her; almost milking her. She could stay like that forever. She was sure she could. 

 

***********

 

He didn't really how amazing he looked riding him. When Blaise lowered himself on Draco, Harry had anticipated it looking erotic. However, at the actual sight he nearly froze at how nearly ethereal it looked. The combination of the room only illuminated by moonlight, their sweaty bodies, and their fall in ecstasy made the scene hypnotizing. It almost felt wrong to interrupt. His eyes fell on the sight of Blaise wrapped tightly around his lover's cock; his ears delighting at the intoxicating melody of both their voices joined in passion. He slipped out, breathing harshly as Harry leaned down to take Draco in his mouth, taking every bit of their guest all over him and aching to join in the experience. 

"Harry, please," Blaise begged, his hand around his neck pulling him closer as Draco entered him again. He stared in eyes before their lips met softly. He positioned himself as Blaise held onto him. Soft whimpers came as the head of his cock felt both Blaise and Draco joined. He nearly came at the feeling--how was he going to even manage before losing it himself? He closed his eyes to at least not be met by the erotic enticing side and started to poke his way in. A strong hand gripped his arm and their kiss deepened as he pushed in further.  _Fuckfuckohfucktoogoodfar_ \--jumble of thoughts as he managed to bury himself deeper. Even with the charm it was a tight fit. He stayed still, not quite ready to feel the movement and knowing that as soon as it happened it would be longed.

"Are you okay?"

Blaise nodded, touching his face softly and trying to smile, but knowing that it had to pain him just as much as excited him. A deep breath taken by Blaise and there was a gasp by Draco, moaning in need and wrapping his arm around Blaise's waist before beginning to thrust roughly. Blaise let out a sharp cry, grasping onto Harry as Draco continued without mercy. He clenched his teeth together, tears flowing down his cheeks and Harry felt a bit regretful for a moment until he heard another whisper.

"Do it. Now."

For what seemed like such a long while Harry moved as Blaise tried to find comfort in what they were doing. He was still crying and Harry almost felt like a bastard as it felt too good to stop once he started. Then finally, Blaise's face relaxed and slowly melted into unmistakable pleasure. He pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss as he and Draco continued in steady, rough rhythm's. He came; Blaise swallowing his moans and holding him closure as he continued fucking him in such an animalistic way that Harry bit into his bottom lip. Blood spilled into his tongue and him being spent made no more difference as he continued with new vigor. They shared blood and saliva without pause for logic, moaning heatedly as Harry could almost feel the new year approaching them fast without it's own mercy to stop.

 

***********

 

"On the--t-t-the fourth time," he shuddered out as Angelina continued. It been a while since he'd been able to get her to go down under. When they first been married, it happened all the time and he'd crack jokes about all sorts of nicknames he could give her. New one was "goddess". She just needed to keep going. He felt himself get hard again as he tongue lazily touched him. She kept her eyes closed whenever she did it, yet Angelina remained coordinated in her movement. She gotten to know the pipeline far better than she did. Just trying to make it more difficult on her--and her mouth left him; her tongue traveling just beneath his sack. He jumped, feeling himself contract and come all over her pretty face. She gave an open mouthed grin as she took him in again.

"You scarlet whore, what a dirty trick--but keep at it--almost there," he breathed out with a laugh. Her tongue hit the right place and he fell back on the bed. If they'd even make it through the ten minutes left in the year.

 

************

Her hair was so much softer than what Ginny was used to; her chest so much fleshier than she'd felt. It'd be her first time doing something like that. But she wanted to get to know her body far more than she'd been allowed before. Daphne blinked at her softly, lifting her head softly to kiss her as Ginny smiled back down at her. Her lips touched her collarbone softly and she poked her tongue out as she traveled down her body to finally taste her skin. It tasted cool, clean, and not an inch of hair. How so different but so velvety against her bolder tongue. She paused at her pink nipples, grinning before wrapping her lips around each one wetly. A soft hand ran through her hair and she hoped it was confirmation she was doing well. She enjoyed the nibs against her tongue and between her teeth; she could spend quite a bit of time on them. 

She made her way down her rib cage, feeling the soft ridges with both of her lips and fingers...traveling to her belly button. Daphne shuddered just before she reached her pelvis, intertwining her fingers with hers and squeezing tightly. Ginny could smell that she was tremendously wet; a nice clean that was making her head spin. She gave a kiss to the neat patch of dark pubic hair and then kiss her outer lips softly for a moment. She slid her tongue in between to explore further, using her free hand to part them and get the best look she could get of her. So many layers--wet, pink. Her mouth open slightly as Ginny slipped her finger inside and saw her hole contract. She thought she'd be terrified to see it, but she loved the way it looked and the way she tasted. She wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking softly and wetly as Daphne moved against her mouth.

 _So much to learn about this sort of sex. It would be an interesting new year_ , Ginny thought as she slid her finger in.

 

5 minutes

 

 Neither one of them could speak at that point. Hermione had came too many times and she was hungry for more as she buried deeply in Ron, gasping at sight of the come dripping from his clearly abused rim. She pulled out of him, watching his muscles contract softly as more spilled out into the comforter. Merlin, they were so filthy for it. There were so many things wrong there that should have been, but in her clouded mind of perverted exploration she simply didn't care just as Ron was far too lost. The only kept begging soundly as her cock hardened again and she pounded into him once more. 

 

2 minutes

 

He couldn't even quite remember anything but the feeling of pounding into his wet slick hole. He was in the movement and suddenly wanted to find Draco's hand. He buried in deep, kissing Blaise again and his heartaching suddenly just feel his familiar hand. He cried out when the fingers that belonged to him, that he--that he loved--found his. The grip tightened, their moans and screams more high pitched as they became more persistent. He was close yet he was on fire waiting for much needed relief that he both wanted quickly and dreaded coming.

 

1 minute

 

"OH FUCK--FUCKING HELL...LINA..OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! DON'T STOP! SEVENTH! SEVENTH! INTERNATIONAL RECORD! INTERNATIONAL RECORD ALREADY DESTROYED BUT DON'T STOP!"

 

20 seconds

 

They were rubbing against each other and she was feeling everything from her floating her head to the tip of her toes. She let out a cry as their clits hit just in the right spot. And she couldn't move. She wouldn't move. She let it take her, crying out loud and grasping on to her own breast as she only pressed against her. The beauty underneath her arched forward, having to feel what she felt and she screamed out loud in shock. Nothing but stars as her eyes opened widely.

 

10...

 

"HARDER MIONE! DON'T STOP, BABY!"

 

9...

 

Harry was gasping for air, grasping for anything as it was coming--it was coming hard...

 

5...

 

George came his hardest--an eighth time. His wife achieved it. Merlin...Angelina had always been a perfectionist.

 

2...

 

She collapsed on top of Daphne, capturing her lips hungrily as their bodies remained glued against each other.

 

1...

 

Hermione grabbed her wand, removing herself from her husband and removing the harness. She could hardly see; her body dripping from the sweat, come--still basking in whatever the fuck had just happened. They couldn't possibly have a night like that again. She tossed it aside, straddling Ron as he lied spent on the bed. Come spilling out of him, come on his chest--everywhere they were just a mess. She stared down at him expectantly, smiling brightly as he groaned in distress.

"Fine. I'll fucking say thank you to the insufferable git."

Pleased, she lied on top of him, sharing a chaste kiss that soon led them to dreamless oblivion. 

 

 ***********

 

"I love you."

They were lying next to each other as Blaise slept soundly next to them. It would take hours to clean their sheets--hours to do the reparation charms to their furniture (how in the fuck had that happened?!), stains on the carpet from beer, wine. It was going to take even longer to come to grips to what they'd done and what Blaise meant to them after all of that. It'd just been sex at first. But Harry knew there was something else there. Whatever it was, one thing was certain: he was undeniably head over heels for his bratty, brash, loving, charming, and beautiful Slytherin git. He smiled, wiping away tears from Draco's cheeks as he broke into a silent sob. They embraced each other.

"I love you too," Draco said in his ear softly. "But--um...you do know we're going to have to do the whole song and dance with Zabini possibly?"

Harry shrugged. "I know better than to argue if that's what you want."

"Finally! He gets it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last one before the end of the series ;)


End file.
